


1.22: Wedding Fever

by JustLikeTheSong



Series: NYC Spin-Off 'Verse [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTheSong/pseuds/JustLikeTheSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1) Rachel returns home for Mr. Schue's wedding, reuniting with her old glee club and taking a step forward in her love life.</p><p>(2) Santana and Brittany attend Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's wedding, catch up with Quinn, and talk about Brittany's move to New York.</p><p>(3) Kurt and Blaine reunite with the old glee club in Lima. Shenanigans in the parking lot make them late for the reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lace Up My Boots

[Rachel](http://media.tumblr.com/25637390f8596d249e06cdd4efe4adbc/tumblr_inline_mg9lezj9EJ1qilqg8.png) sat with [Blaine](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7y1avVWy51r16z9eo2_1280.jpg) and [Kurt](http://25.media.tumblr.com/3cf1c51e507158c8c6fea90a7374157a/tumblr_mu1eyal2121qeds6ko1_500.jpg) in the middle of the auditorium in McKinley High.  They were watching [Quinn](http://wornontv.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/quinns-blue-scarf-yellow-top-453x580.jpg), who was alone on the stage.

 

“ _[I’m sitting in a railway station, got a ticket for my destination, oh, oh,](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKy-ZttGE5E)_ ” Quinn sang, smiling softly down at them.

 

[Puck](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mea81iy0xu1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) joined her on stage, strumming his guitar. “ _On a tour of one night stands, my suitcase and guitar in hand._ ”

 

[Finn](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdwstwHIO11qeds6ko1_500.jpg) walked on stage, hugging them as Puck and Quinn harmonized: “ _And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-mand band!_ ”

 

[Mike](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_medxyc8g5Y1r56lhm.gif) and [Santana](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_meaogtEEAq1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) entered the auditorium from the side, singing. “ _This wave…_ ” They were walking handing hand with [their](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m76vw4V5f81qeds6ko1_500.jpg) [girlfriends](http://25.media.tumblr.com/0a7ca2b91c80be47fd546b3a8e8cfd06/tumblr_meqf78FtZi1qkshc5o2_500.png). Mike hopped up on the divider, pulling Tina up with him so they could walk along as he and Santana continued to sing.

 

[Mercedes](http://media.tumblr.com/7872e6b7348a938a3902abf9d602b13e/tumblr_inline_mgdi8uQaTE1qilqg8.png), [Sam](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lm0zywqF1d1qfyijao1_500.png), and [Lauren Zizes](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ln2wxglr4L1qai053.jpg) entered from the other side, and Mercedes and Santana’s voices joined in harmony as the two groups met, exchanging hugs.  “ _And each town looks the same to me; the movies and the factories…_ ”

 

[Artie](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_meszn16zO11qilqg8.png) and [Sugar](http://bmmoejackson2.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/vanessa-lengies-lea-michele-kate-hudson-heather-morris-09131202.jpg?w=446) came in through the back, holding hands, as everyone in the auditorium joined in, “ _The trouble, it might drag you down, if you get lost, you can always be found..._ ”

 

Rachel closed her eyes and let the various harmonies (Finn and Santana, Puck and Quinn, sometimes groups of six) wash over her. She had been in a bad place at Christmas, not ready for Finn so soon after their official break up, not ready to see everyone and remember the girl she used to be. But it made her warm with happiness to be here with everyone now, her old glee club, making music just because they could, just for the sheer joy of it.

 

“ _Settle down, it’ll all be clear…_ ”

 

Everyone was making their way to the stage. Blaine and Kurt got up, and Kurt reached for her hand, pulling her up out of her seat and towards the stage.  

 

She was embraced by warm, familiar bodies: Mercedes’s softness, Puck and Sam’s solid bodies, Finn’s hug that seemed to wrap her up completely, Quinn’s gentle squeeze, Artie’s slight tug downwards, Lauren’s forceful thwack against her back.  

 

“ _Cause I’m gonna make this place your home…_ ”

 

Rachel beamed at all of them and fought tears. Hands were clasped, grins were exchanged, and they all moved as one, arms going around shoulders and waists, closing the gaps between them until they were all huddled together, their voices all petering away into the stillness of their sacred space.

 

***

 

“So, why wasn’t Mr. Schue at the auditorium for our big reunion, anyway?” [Mercedes](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/09/15/article-0-1BD38A02000005DC-479_634x895.jpg) asked as she applied lotion to her face.

 

“He’s been MIA all year, doing stuffin Washington. Finn’s more or less running the glee club even though technically it’s not legal, but Figgins just looks the other way because it saves him a bunch of money,” [Tina](https://24.media.tumblr.com/618fb0e228a719aa0827fac1682fdf85/tumblr_mxn0hcfLfq1s3fphgo1_500.jpg) said, stepping out of Rachel’s shower, a towel wrapped around her body, “and poor Ms. Pillsbury’s been stuck planning the wedding all by herself. Since he just got back a few says ago, Finn said he’d be focusing on the last minute details and wouldn’t have time for glee.”

 

[Rachel](http://assets.wornon.tv/uploads/2013/01/rachels-pink-bathrobe1.jpg) frowned, fussing with her hair. “Well, I sent him several emails about our plans, and he didn’t reply.  This honestly doesn’t sound like him.”

 

Tina and Mercedes looked at each other and then gave Rachel a side-long glance.

 

“Okay, can we stop talking about Mr. Schue now?” Tina said, rolling her eyes at Rachel’s affronted look.  “There are so many more important things to catch up on. Like, how I’m going to New York!”

 

Rachel clapped her hands, grinning at her own reflection and then Tina’s in her mirror. “Yes! I’m so excited; I can’t wait to show you the ropes at NYADA!” She turned around to face Tina and Mercedes. “I missed you two so much over the last year. Remember, we were the original glee club girls, before anyone else joined. And with two National championships for New Directions, our legacy at McKinley is going to live on forever.”

 

“Yeah,” Tina said, using a second towel to pat her hair, “but I am going to carve out my own space in New York and NYADA, Rachel. I have to find my own spotlight, not just be back up for someone else. This last year really taught me that.”

 

“It was only when I got to L.A. that I really found mine,” Mercedes agreed, “you’re really going to shine once you’re out of Lima, Tina.”

 

Tina smiled and ducked out of the bathroom to change out of her towel. “And I’ll finally be with Mike, too!” She called.

 

“And Sam is all set to come work for Puck,” Mercedes told Rachel giddily.

 

“It’s so great that you two are back together,” Rachel said, patting Mercedes’s knee. “Remember prom in junior year? As the initiator of our three-way date, I can’t help but feel that I brought you two together, playing an important role in the story of your romance.”

 

“Of course you do,” Mercedes told her with a smirk, “but Sam and I are the stars of our romance. You want to be the leading lady? You need a new romance of your own.”

 

“Please tell me you’re not going to rope us into being your wingwomen at the wedding tonight,” Tina called from Rachel’s room, and Mercedes laughed.

 

“No,” Rachel said demurely, “that won’t be necessary. But maybe you’re right, Mercedes. Maybe it is time for a new chapter in my love life.”

 

***

 

Late into the reception, [Rachel](http://24.media.tumblr.com/97591bfef036f9357302c0a59c2a7530/tumblr_musqw5kSc71rt2ez5o2_1280.jpg) sat next to [Kurt](http://25.media.tumblr.com/455892b8a83e4740a451e5522bb12411/tumblr_mh8jlkO0Ro1qcy3j9o2_250.gif), daintily sipping punch. [Blaine](http://data.whicdn.com/images/9953468/darren-criss-gq-june-2011-07_large.jpg) was [crooning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhUvet6aazM#t=39) on stage and Kurt was too busy looking up at him with a moony expression to pay her any attention, but that was okay. She watched all the couples around her: [Finn](https://31.media.tumblr.com/c5bf2301a76cf541904cdc1619a26fac/tumblr_mxn2eliynr1s3fphgo1_250.jpg) trying not to step on [Kate’s](http://cdn04.cdn.justjaredjr.com/wp-content/uploads/headlines/2012/01/brittany-snow-heaven-gala.jpg?1) toes, [Sam](http://democracydiva.files.wordpress.com/2010/11/gq252bmen252bof252bthe252byear252bchord252boverstreet.jpg?w=325&h=478) and [Mercedes](https://24.media.tumblr.com/797497b33901993bedbc30c4f32b85fe/tumblr_mxn2flk9gP1s3fphgo1_250.jpg) giggling and careening through the crowd, [Mike](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=44742660) sitting with [Tina’s](http://tessiestyleblog.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/jenna-ushkowitz-rebecca-minkoff.jpg?w=490) feet in his lap, [Brittany](http://24.media.tumblr.com/fcb96572cd88f915b43e31e8f4c750c4/tumblr_mh65g0KCu21qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) and [Santana](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/img/pb/294/585/459/459585294_714.jpg) swaying together lazily, [Sugar](http://www.serendipityprom.com/prodimages/159164-F.jpg.jpg) feeding [Artie](http://leeraloo.files.wordpress.com/2010/01/gg-glee53.png) a little cupcake, [Puck](http://daman.co.id/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/Draft-Mark-Salling-rev-22Sept-sore4.jpg) attempting to beat [Lauren](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-Rqfj8INJdco/TYAUCqGlm9I/AAAAAAAAAoc/AKNPvMpg9QU/Ashley+Fink+At+Elton+John%2527s+Oscar+Viewing+Party.jpg) at armwrestling.  In some ways, it felt like she had never left. But still, there were things that were different. She and Finn weren’t together, Ms. Pillsbury had run out on the ceremony and Mr. Schue was nowhere to be found, there were glee club members present that she didn’t know. And she had changed. A year ago, even six months ago, she would’ve been dismayed to be attending this wedding alone, probably staring miserably at Finn or hiding in the bathroom.

 

The funny thing was, last fall, she had tried so hard to move on, find new love, become someone new in the city. And it had all blown up in her face. Things were different, now, though, and she had moved on - she and Finn had finally found closure, and she could truly let him go; it didn’t mean she had to let go of the girl she had been. She was still that girl, but without really realizing it, she had grown up - or, at least, she was growing up.

 

And Growing-Up Rachel knew what she wanted, and that the grown-up thing to do was to seek it out, honestly and openly. No schemes, no manipulations, no reservations, and no excuses.

 

“Excuse me,” Rachel said to Kurt, getting up from her seat. He didn’t even seem to hear her; he was staring at Blaine with a kind of wide-eyed intensity and adoration she was sure he didn’t realize he was openly broadcasting to the room.

 

She wove through the crowd of tables and stepped outside, pulling her phone out of her clutch and scrolling through the names before she found the right one and firmly pressed SEND.

 

“Rachel, hi!”

 

“H-hi!” Rachel said, hit with some last minute nerves. She could hear music in Derick’s background. “I’m sorry if I’m interrupting you, taking you away from something.”

 

“Not at all.” The music suddenly faded and cut out. “What’s up?”

 

Rachel cradled her phone to her ear gently with both hands. “I’m just at my high school teacher’s wedding, and I was thinking of you...um, not because of the wedding, which didn’t actually happen, but…” Rachel took a quiet breath. Derick didn’t say anything; it seemed like he was just waiting for her to continue. “Anyway, I thought of you, and I was wondering if you’d like to get a cup of coffee with me when I’m back in New York?” She bit her lip, smiling.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Rachel’s smile widened; she could hear the smile in Derick’s voice. “Yeah! That’d be...that’d be great.”

 

“Great,” Rachel echoed, closing her eyes as she realized how hard her heart was beating.  “Well, then...I’ll call you when I’m back in town and we can work out the details.”

 

“Great,” Derick said again, “I look forward to it.”

 

“Me too.” Her smile was an aching grin now, and she was clutching her phone tightly.

 

“Have a good time at the un-wedding, Rachel.”

 

“Good night, Derick,” she replied, fighting to keep her tone somewhat calm.

 

She hung up, and held her phone to her chest, gazing up at the stars in the sky for a minute, congratulating herself on her courage and initiative. And silently thanking Derick for making things so uncomplicated. It was new to her, but she was starting to like it.

 

Once she was back inside, she made her way to the stage. She had secured a spot in the lineup of performances, planning on a moving Celine Dion ballad, but considering her recent personal accomplishment, and the fact that Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue were not in attendance of their own reception, she had a new song in mind.

 

She stepped up to the mic. “ _[I’m gonna marry the night, I won’t give up on my life, I’m a warrior queen, live passionately tonight…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRvrY88R3as)_ ”

 

The beat of the song kicked in, and people started dancing. Rachel looked down at them as she sang, pulling the mic from the stand and strutting across the stage.  The crowd was laughing, spinning, jumping, singing along with her. She grinned, soaking it all in.

  
In the middle of the dance floor, she noticed Kurt and Blaine slow dancing despite the pounding, fast-paced beat, looking at each other like they were the only two people in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> -Home/Homeward Bound (Phillip Phillips/Simon and Garfunkel) by Quinn, Puck, Mike, Santana, Mercedes and the rest of old New Directions  
> -That's All (Nat King Cole) by Blaine  
> -Marry the Night (Lady Gaga) by Rachel


	2. Cold Feet

“Tell me again why we agreed to do this,” [Brittany](http://24.media.tumblr.com/fcb96572cd88f915b43e31e8f4c750c4/tumblr_mh65g0KCu21qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg) whispered in [Santana’s](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/img/pb/294/585/459/459585294_714.jpg) ear.

 

“Hey, you’re supposed to be keeping me at my least snarly today,” Santana muttered to her. She sighed, looking around the church at all the wedding guests. “Okay. First, Ms. Pillsbury may be a complete doormat, but she’s sweet as hell and this is one of her favorite songs.”

 

Brittany didn’t look convinced. “I just wish we were singing it for us.”

 

“Well, it can still be ours, Britt,” Santana said softly. “Besides, it’ll help you stay awake during the ceremony.

 

[Finn](https://31.media.tumblr.com/c5bf2301a76cf541904cdc1619a26fac/tumblr_mxn2eliynr1s3fphgo1_250.jpg) came over to them. “Hey guys, so, the ceremony’s about to start. Mr. Schue wanted to make sure you’re ready for the song.”

 

“Finn, you’re his best man. I’m pretty sure you can call him by his first name. In fact, it kind of just creepily highlights that he has no adult friends if you call him Mr. Schue.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes at Santana. “Try to be nice. It’s his wedding day.”

 

[Mr. Schue](https://31.media.tumblr.com/e8a93ec2f57e8b5362b0263c5cc8cb2a/tumblr_mxn2dlL9HM1s3fphgo1_250.jpg) waved at them nervously.

 

“We’re ready,” Brittany said.

 

“Ladies,” [Coach Sylvester](http://www.blogcdn.com/www.stylelist.com/media/2010/09/jane-lynch-video-music-awards-track-suit-240ls091210.jpg) greeted the two of them, “I never thought I’d see the day that two of my best soldiers committing the ultimate betrayal and serenading Baby Butt Chin and his wide-eyed ginger as they shackled themselves together for an eternity of crimes against God and the production of children with red, greasy hair.”

 

“What are you even doing here, Sue?” Santana asked, examining her nails.

 

“Yeah, don’t you, like, hate Mr. Schue more than anyone else?” Brittany said mildly, blinking up at Coach Sylvester.

 

“That’s exactly why I’m here, you sweet, blonde ignoramus. I have a feeling something’s going to go awry, and I want to witness William’s misery first hand.”

 

“Okay, well, why don’t you go take a seat so you don’t miss anything,” Santana told her.

 

Sue stared at her. “You’ve lost all fear of me, Santana. It’s a pretty stupid move, but still, I am filled with a newfound respect for you. Carry on.”

 

“I’m still scared of her,” Brittany mumbled.

 

Santana rubbed her arm. “Well, you just graduated. Give it a year and you’ll see she’s not as badass as she wants you to believe.”

 

“Girls!”

 

The two of them turned to look at Mr. Schue, who had just hissed at them. The band was starting the opening notes of the song.  Santana took Brittany’s hand.

 

“ _[Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave, how can I love when I’m afraid to fall?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9ayN39xmsI)_ ”

 

Two women Santana didn’t know marched down the aisle, followed by [Coach Beiste](http://www.contactmusic.com/pics/lf/creative_arts_emmy_awards_2_150912/dot-marie-jones-2012-creative-arts-emmy_5913646.jpg), who looked so nervous she might have been gearing up to marry Mr. Schue herself. Santana could feel Brittany swaying by her a little as the two of them sang into the mics.

 

[Ms. Pillsbury](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Wg4tIvWmLto/URpSQlSeHHI/AAAAAAAAG8M/KJ131J_RT2c/s1600/EmmaWedding.jpg) appeared.  She looked adorable but more wide-eyed than ever.

 

“ _One step closer…_ ”

 

Brittany squeezed Santana’s hand, and Santana focused on her girlfriend. She had promised her this could be their song, too, after all.

 

“ _...time stands still, beauty in all she is…_ ”

 

Brittany looked so beautiful, her silk dress hugging her strong, graceful frame perfectly. Her blue eyes were lit up with happiness, and Santana might have to wait another two months to have her in New York, but she was worth the wait. She always had been and always would be.

 

Maybe it wasn’t polite, but Santana had never really cared about that. She and Brittany sang to each other as Ms. Pillsbury slowly made her way down the aisle, in church, in front of all of these people.

 

“ _I have loved you for a thousand years; I’ll love you for a thousand more._ ”

 

The last strains of the instruments were fading away when Santana finally took her eyes off Brittany and paid attention to the bride and groom.

 

The look on Ms. Pillsbury’s face was one of sheer panic.

 

_She’s going to run for it,_  Santana thought, her eyes bugging out at the realization.

 

“Uh oh,” she heard Brittany say very quietly beside her.

 

Ms. Pillsbury started twitching and didn’t stop. Mr. Schue stood beside her, beaming and oblivious.  They stayed like that for the whole ceremony, until the preacher reached the vows.

 

“...in sickness and in health…”

 

Ms. Pillsbury let out a gasp.

 

“Oh shit,” Santana muttered.

 

And then the bride was tearing back down the aisle and out of the church, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

 

***

 

In the scrambling chaos that followed Ms. Pillsbury’s escape, Santana and Brittany opted to just sit down on the steps leading up to the aisle. Mr. Schue had disappeared and Finn and Coach Beiste were rushing around trying to reassure everyone while they had their phones pressed to their ears, clearly trying to reach the groom and bride, respectively.

 

[Quinn](http://img2.timeinc.net/people/i/2011/specials/sag/best-dressed/dianna-agron-290.jpg) came up to them after a few minutes.  “Well, I’m already incredibly tired of this mess,” she said, offering her hands to them, “what do you say we get out of here?”

 

They let her pull them to their feet.

 

“Lima Bean?” Brittany asked.

 

“Breadstix,” Santana said.

 

Quinn hummed. “Lima Bean, then Breadstix.”

 

They piled into Quinn’s car, Santana sitting on Brittany’s lap in the front passenger seat.

 

“If you ask me, Ms. Pillsbury finally came to her senses,” Quinn said.

 

“Oooh,” Santana teased, “and what inspired this hate-on for Schue?”

 

Quinn rolled her eyes. “College education and feminist literature.”

 

***

 

An hour and a half later and the three of them were tucked into a booth at Breadstix.

 

“So. Quinn, is it just Mr. Schue you hate, or is it all men?”

Quinn stirred her drink, her lips quirking up. “Can you two really talk?”

 

“Hey,” Santana said, “I don’t hate guys just because I don’t want to do them.”

 

“And I do want to do them,” Brittany added. Santana gave her a look. “In theory!”

 

“Some of the guys at NYU are alright,” Santana said with a shrug, “and Kurt and Blaine and Mike are pretty cool.”

 

“I don’t hate men,” Quinn said, “I just have a very different idea of what kind of man I’d want to be with than I did three years ago.”

 

Santana smirked. “Well, that’s a relief. Because back then, you were torn between a guy who thought he got you preggers via hot tub and well, Puck.”

 

Quinn raised her eyebrows and gave a little nod.  “I’ve evolved. I guess you have, too.  I’m surprised your living arrangements actually worked out. Aren’t Kurt and Rachel pains in the ass?”

 

“Like you’re so low-maintenance, Quinn,” Santana replied, with a little more bite than she intended, “and yeah, they are, well, mostly Rachel. But they’re my pains in the ass.” She felt herself blushing. “They’re like...family.”

 

“That makes me so happy,” Brittany said, and Santana looked at her in confusion. “To know that the loft is like family. So fun.”

 

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Santana told her, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

 

Quinn looked at her phone. “It’s Rachel. Apparently Mr. Schue said to have the reception anyway. Weird.”

 

“Well, ladies, that means free food, free drinks, and a free party. I say we hit it up.”

 

***

 

Santana and Quinn used their fake I.D.s to score some cocktails and it wasn’t long before the alcohol was buzzing pleasantly in Santana’s head as she and Brittany dominated the dance floor. [Mercedes](https://24.media.tumblr.com/797497b33901993bedbc30c4f32b85fe/tumblr_mxn2flk9gP1s3fphgo1_250.jpg), [Sam](http://democracydiva.files.wordpress.com/2010/11/gq252bmen252bof252bthe252byear252bchord252boverstreet.jpg?w=325&h=478), [Mike](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=44742660), and [Tina](http://tessiestyleblog.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/jenna-ushkowitz-rebecca-minkoff.jpg?w=490) were [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=WKxIfOdwSJE#t=27) and goofing around on stage, Quinn, [Rachel](http://24.media.tumblr.com/97591bfef036f9357302c0a59c2a7530/tumblr_musqw5kSc71rt2ez5o2_1280.jpg), [Kurt](http://25.media.tumblr.com/455892b8a83e4740a451e5522bb12411/tumblr_mh8jlkO0Ro1qcy3j9o2_250.gif), and [Blaine](http://data.whicdn.com/images/9953468/darren-criss-gq-june-2011-07_large.jpg) were dancing in a group, and Finn’s [hot redhead](http://cdn04.cdn.justjaredjr.com/wp-content/uploads/headlines/2012/01/brittany-snow-heaven-gala.jpg?1) kept wincing as his giant clown feet squished her toes.

 

“I can’t wait until you’re in New York permanently,” Santana shouted to Brittany, “then we’ll really party! No more of this backwards-ass Lima lameness!”

 

“I’m so excited!” Brittany said, swinging her hips. “And I’m excited for the loft most of all!”

 

“You’ve been there before, Britt!” Santana said, laughing at her slightly drunk girlfriend.

 

“Yeah, but Princess Abernathy hasn’t! And I haven’t lived there before!”

 

Santana smiled and let Brittany twirl her under her arm. As she spun, Brittany’s words sank in and her smile faded a little.  “Wait, what are you excited for exactly?”

 

“To live in the loft with you guys! I can’t wait to move in!”

 

Santana’s mouth didn’t seem to be working and she just let Brittany spin her again.

 

“We can plan out where my stuff will go when I visit you!”

 

“Yeah…” Santana said vaguely.  The song changed and Brittany pulled her close for the slow dance.  Santana hooked her chin over Brittany’s shoulder and chewed on the inside of her cheek.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> -A Thousand Years (Christina Perri) by Santana and Brittany  
> -Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Queen) by Mercedes, Tina, Sam, and Mike


	3. A Hand To Hold

“You are a terrible influence on me,” [Kurt](http://25.media.tumblr.com/455892b8a83e4740a451e5522bb12411/tumblr_mh8jlkO0Ro1qcy3j9o2_250.gif) said, smiling into [Blaine’s](http://data.whicdn.com/images/9953468/darren-criss-gq-june-2011-07_large.jpg) kiss, “I used to be a model of good behavior.”

 

“Lies,” Blaine laughed breathlessly underneath him, shifting his leg to slide between Kurt’s. Kurt’s breath hitched. “I believe it was you who dragged me into the back of your dad’s car to grope me.”

 

He surged up and kissed Kurt hard on the mouth, his hands yanking Kurt’s shirt out of the back of his pants. Kurt fumbled with Blaine’s tie, shivering at the fingertips brushing gently over the skin on the small of his back.

 

“Nuh uh,” Kurt gasped when Blaine started pressing kisses to his jaw, “don’t play innocent. Not with those looks you were giving me in the church. If I’d known we were going to end up here, I would have brought us changes of clothes. We’re going to go into that reception looking like the morning after prom.”

 

“I’ve always known weddings turned you on, but I didn’t know just how much,” Blaine teased him, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist and cupping the back of his head so he could flip them over.

 

Kurt squirmed a little, smirking up at Blaine as his hand trailed down his boyfriend’s stomach. “I say we skip the whole reception. It’s not like they actually got married anyway.”

 

“Deal,” Blaine said, smiling as Kurt slotted their mouths together again.

 

There was a series of sharp taps on the foggy window, and without any warning, the door swung open. Kurt stared at upside-down [Mercedes](https://24.media.tumblr.com/797497b33901993bedbc30c4f32b85fe/tumblr_mxn2flk9gP1s3fphgo1_250.jpg), who had her hands on her hips.

 

“Well, you two are just class acts, aren’t you?”

 

Blaine groaned, resting his forehead on Kurt’s chest before easing off of him. Kurt grabbed his jacket as he stumbled out, holding it over his lap. Blaine followed him, wrapping his coat across his body discretely.

 

“What happened to you, Kurt Hummel? You used to be so innocent,” Mercedes teased, taking their arms.

 

“I happened,” Blaine said with a grin, and Kurt answered it with one of his own and a slight blush as they walked inside.

 

“Whatever. I’m about to go up there and perform with my boyfriend and friends, and you two are not missing it. The bride and groom aren’t here, and you two are the closest thing I know to an old married couple.”

 

“We promise to pay rapt attention,” Kurt said, “but first, a trip to the bathroom to tidy up.”

 

“Mmmhmm,” Mercedes replied skeptically, “just don’t end up in one of those stalls instead.” She left them in the coat room.

 

“We do have some standards!” Blaine called after her.

 

***

 

After some quick work with Kurt’s emergency can of hairspray and some rebuttoning and adjusting of clothes, he and Blaine finally joined the party, which was in full swing, despite the abrupt cancellation of the actual wedding.

 

Mercedes was on stage with [Sam](http://democracydiva.files.wordpress.com/2010/11/gq252bmen252bof252bthe252byear252bchord252boverstreet.jpg?w=325&h=478), [Mike](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=44742660), and [Tina](http://tessiestyleblog.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/jenna-ushkowitz-rebecca-minkoff.jpg?w=490). She tapped the mic and nodded to the band, which started to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKxIfOdwSJE).

 

“ _This thing called love_ ,” Sam started, “ _I just can’t handle it…_ ”

 

The others quickly joined in, creating harmonies in different combinations. Blaine and Kurt linked hands and danced to the beat, giggling and pulling faces.

 

“ _...I kinda like it, crazy little thing called love!_ ”

 

Kurt shimmied his shoulders and Blaine, pink-cheeked and eyes sparkling, pulled him close, resting his hands on his hips.

 

They didn’t dance alone for long; soon [Rachel](http://24.media.tumblr.com/97591bfef036f9357302c0a59c2a7530/tumblr_musqw5kSc71rt2ez5o2_1280.jpg) and [Quinn](http://img2.timeinc.net/people/i/2011/specials/sag/best-dressed/dianna-agron-290.jpg) rushed over to them and turned it into a group dance. Kurt spun Quinn while Blaine dipped Rachel, he bumped hips with Rachel while Blaine and Quinn held hands and swooped their arms around overhead. The two girls then grabbed onto each other and bounced around and Kurt took Blaine’s hand again, beaming when Blaine gave his knuckles a quick kiss.

 

“I love you,” he shouted to Blaine over the music, for no reason other than that he did.

 

“I love you too!”

 

Late into the night, Blaine decided to go up and sing a number. Kurt decided to sit a duet out, opting instead to rest his aching feet. He shouldn’t have chosen to break these new shoes in today; his toes were going to fall off.

 

He watched, smiling, as Blaine sat down at the piano.

 

“Despite the confusion of earlier today, I think we can all agree there’s a lot of love in this room right now,” Blaine said into the mic, “and this song is dedicated to the love of my life, Kurt.”

 

“[ _I can only give you love that lasts forever, and a promise to be near each time you call…_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhUvet6aazM#t=06)”

 

Blaine’s eyes were closed, a soft smile on his face as he sang. Kurt couldn’t look away from him. A warmth unfurled in his chest as he listened to his boyfriend’s smooth, gorgeous voice fill the room. He thought maybe Rachel was sitting next to him, but that didn’t seem to matter at all.

 

“ _...all I have are these arms to unfold you, and a love that time will never destroy…_ ”

 

Kurt thought back to the promise ring Blaine had given him for Christmas in their senior year. He’d said they should focus on what they had, not what they didn’t. And Blaine had given him an inexpensive present that was more valuable to him than most things he owned.

 

“ _...my demands are small: say it’s me that you’ll adore, for now and ever more…_ ”

 

They had even less than they did back then, now that they were out of the financial comfort and security of their parents’ homes, scrambling for rent money and working at demanding jobs that could certainly pay better. But Kurt felt like he had everything he needed.

 

“ _...that’s all!"_

 

Blaine’s song ended, and Kurt was glad that Rachel was no longer sitting next to him, so he didn’t have to field concerned questions about the tears shimmering in his eyes. He quickly dabbed at them as Blaine made his way off the stage and over to him, smiling wide.

 

“So? Did you like it?” Blaine asked, sitting next to him at the otherwise empty table.

 

“Yes,” Kurt murmured softly, “it was beautiful. You always are.”

 

Blaine ducked his head and took Kurt’s hand, covering it with both of his. He looked about the room. “I think I saw some baby cupcakes; do you want to-”

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Blaine blinked at him, once, twice.

 

“Okay,” he said, smiling softly and squeezing Kurt’s hand.

 

Kurt shook his head a little, not quite able to believe that he’d just said that. And that Blaine had just said that. But he looked at Blaine’s happy, smiling face, and of course they had.

 

“Okay. Really? Yes. Good.”

 

“Kurt,” Blaine said gently, to stop his staccato speech. He leaned forward, cupping Kurt’s face in his hands, and kissed him softly. “Yes. Let’s get married.”

 

Kurt forgot how to breath for a second, and blinked back tears. “We’re getting married. We’re fiances.”

 

“We are.” Blaine seemed to have a wide, excited grin permanently affixed to his face, even when speaking. “I say we go celebrate.”

 

They linked hands, and Kurt imagined what it would be like to feel a thin band of metal on Blaine’s finger every time they touched like this. He imagined what it would be like to have a similar band on his own finger. The thought filled him with so much excitement that he couldn’t help but bounce on his toes as they made their way onto the dance floor, just as Rachel took to the stage.

 

She began to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRvrY88R3as), and soon the whole crowd was dancing along. As everyone gyrated and shook around them to the beat, Kurt and Blaine just held each other close and swayed to music only they could hear.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> -Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Queen) by Sam, Mercedes, Mike, and Tina  
> -That's All (Nat King Cole) by Blaine  
> -Marry the Night (Lady Gaga) by Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> Song order: Home/Homeward Bound, A Thousand Years, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, That's All, Marry the Night


End file.
